North Western Railway
The North Western Railway is the railway line that runs on the Isle of Sodor. It was formerly owned by Sir Topham Hatt but is now owned by Phil Aardman. History Early Years (1890s) in 1891, the founder and first controller, William Meisner and Rudolph Diesel, inventor of the diesel, first came to the Isle of Sodor. Back then, there were merely small towns and roads. However Meisner and Diesel saw more to the Island and planned for railway to be built. The original deal was Meisner would fund the project, while Diesel would supply the engines. However between 1891-4, Meisner added another supplier of engines, inventor of the steam engine, Sir Nigel Gresley, to supply steam engines. Gresley was full of his own ideas, and Diesel did not agree. However he came up with compremise, a steam-diesel hybrid. However before he could show his idea to Meisner, he had found he had been cut out of the deal, by Gresley's suggestion. (This led to his biased hate of steam engines.) the railway opened in 1894, with two engines operating (one named Glynn) the line. Golden Age (presumably 1896-1935) between 1896 and 1919, the Other cofee pot engine was unable to run so another engine, Edward was purchased. Also between 1919 and 1922 a third engine was purchased, Henry. A fourth and fifth, Gordon and James were purchaced between 1922 and 1924. Also during this time period (1896-1920s), a second railway, the Mid Sodor Railway opened. However due to a rockslide and generator failure at the Quarry, the railway closed. (Although another railway, the Skarloey, opened prior to 1935) in 1924 the Other operatable coffee pot, Glynn Finally had to be retired. This lead to Edward having to take his place, and a new pilot engine had to be purchased this lead to the purchase of Thomas, from the London, Briton, and South Coast Railway. Gordon, the express engine took the little tank engine under his wing. (although he paid Thomas out for teasing.) One day, James crashed into a field, and Thomas rescued him. This caused him to replace Edward, and Edward to return to shunting. However, Edward began doing other work, causing Gordon, Henry, and James to Become miserable. Sometime in 1924, Meisner went missing, causing his nephew, Sir Topham Hatt (then Bertram) to become his succesor. In 1925, Hatt hired a new assistant, Peter Percival. Gordon, James, and Henry one day were fed up went on "strike". Even Edward shunting would not change there mood, as although they did work, they bullied Edward. As a last resort, Percival suggested a new tank engine. Hatt purchased a sixth engine and named him after Percival. Percy became the new pilot engine until he went to help Thomas on his branch. Between 1925 and 1929, another engine, Toby also helped on the branch. Between 1929 and 1935 a new engine named Montague, became the new shunter, however in the same period he left to run a branch. Finally Hatt had to purchase an engine from Rudolph Diesel, despite Meisner's warnings. He was named Diesel. Edward finally left his on-off job and became the prime engine on a third engine. This was also the year the Duke & Duchess of Boxford became partners with the NWR. Dark Age (1935-1945) Renaissance (1946-1954) Breif Second Dark Age (1954) Silver Age (1954-) Trivia Gallery Sodormapkey.jpg|A key for the map. OldSodormap.jpg|An older version of the map. Category:Location Category:North Western Railway